


heaven (or some place like it)

by byunderella



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, park woojin is drowning in feelings, someone help this boy, theres hardly any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: Woojin is really fucking in love with Park Jihoon, and being shoved into a closet during a college party for seven minutes doesn't exactly help him calm the pandemonium partaking his mind.





	heaven (or some place like it)

 

 

 

 

This was a bad idea.

 

This was a really, really bad idea with a capital _Fuck My Life_ because there’s a couple making out right in front of him and a wild drinking game going on to his left and this is the farthest thing from his scene that Woojin could possibly be stuck in the middle of but Jihoon had insisted he’d tag along with him. He can count on both hands and both feet the ways this is a bad idea. He doesn’t even know why Jihoon had to take him anyways—Jihoon was basically the textbook definition of popular, a word that wasn’t even a thing in Woojin’s dictionary. But despite that, they’ve been best friends their entire life. And maybe Jihoon only had good intentions when he decided that Woojin lazing in the comfort of his small dorm room with a box of chocolates and a Netflix queue waiting for him wouldn’t be as good of a time as a college party would be, but Woojin would beg to differ.

 

But just being in the room filled with rowdy students isn’t even the worst part of it. No—the worst part of the night is when Jihoon somehow manages to drag him into a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven and what the fuck? Did people still play this? Woojin wonders if he’d get in trouble if he slipped into the kitchen and started a small fire, just one to get people out of the place so that he could make a run for it. Because that’s the first thing that someone should resort to when trying to escape a party, setting the entire goddamn house on fire.

 

The thing is, it’s not like this would be Woojin first kiss, hell it wouldn’t even be his third. But the thought of having to be shoved into a cramped closet with a stranger is horrifying to him, even more so because he realizes just how many girls are playing the game and to put it simply, he’s just _really fucking gay_.

 

And even though it’s not supposed to be a big deal, and it wouldn’t mean anything to anyone else here, it means something to him, because out of all of the people in the room, there’s really only one person he’d want to kiss. And that person is the subject of his very suffering tonight, also known as Park Fucking Jihoon.

 

He likes to think he’s done a good job at concealing his feelings, but it’s also difficult to tell, because Jihoon is extremely hard to read. But he’s also the smarter one of the two, and if Jihoon didn’t already know, he’d eventually figure it out soon enough. Woojin just wants to hope his three-year crush will stay a secret. But really, who is he even kidding? He’s sure that even his senior year homeroom teacher knows he’s in love with Jihoon because he’s just _that_ obvious. But even then, he hopes that Jihoon continues to stay oblivious, because if he were to ever find out, would that be the end of them?

 

Woojin isn’t even really sure when his crush blossomed, all he knows is that Jihoon has been an important person in his life for almost the entirety of it. He’s been with Jihoon longer than he’s been in school, they know everything there is to know about each other. Woojin knows Jihoon better than he knows himself, and he loves him through every little imperfection and through every insult thrown at him. He loves him and he's screwed because Jihoon could never love someone like him. 

 

All hope to escape is out the window because he’s being pushed down onto the floor, seated amidst the circle of teenagers, and now he’s pressured to stay. He just needs to pray that it won’t land on him the entire night. Maybe if he sits in for a few rounds and can avoid the bottle, then he’ll get out of this scot-free.

 

“Okay, rules!” He watches as who he recognizes as Minki from the theater department stands up and requests for everyone’s attention, “Everyone will get a turn to spin the bottle. There are no dark horses in this game, you go into the closet for seven minutes with whoever it lands on. What you do in there is up to you guys, just make sure you’re out of there after seven minutes. If you wanna wild out after, then you’re gonna have to wait until the game ends.” He ends the explanation with a wink and begins the game himself.

 

Woojin doesn’t pay attention to what happens or who ends up with who for most of the game. He doesn’t care for most of the people there anyways, all that’s running through his head is which route would be best at dashing out the front door before Jihoon can catch onto his leg and drag him back. But of course, when he turns around, there just happens to be a huge group of onlookers standing behind him, blocking any empty space to make an exit through.

 

_Fucking hell._

 

The dreadful night just continues to get worse, because it’s Jihoon’s turn and Woojin doesn’t want to watch as Jihoon pulls whoever the bottle lands on into the closet. He just wants to leave and wallow alone in his own self-pity for his ridiculous one-sided pining in the comfort of his room. He just wants forget about how he’s Park Less-than-Average Woojin and he’s so ridiculously, hopefully in love with Park Jihoon, quite possibly the most beautiful person in entire universe.

 

Jihoon could get anyone he wanted, he could get anyone without even _speaking_. Woojin doesn’t even know how to not kill a conversation after one word. Jihoon is the highest level on the hierarchy of life and Woojin is pretty sure he still falls short of the last level.

 

Woojin realizes he hadn’t even considered the possibility of this happening, and he sure as hell doesn’t have a solid plan of what to do or how to keep himself from combusting right on the spot as he watches as the bottle points straight at him. Shit.

 

He hears the wolf whistles emit from the rest of the group as the two stare slack-jawed at the bottle, eyes looking up to meet each other’s. And then they’re being pushed into the closet, with a ‘have fun!’ from someone he’s not even sure he knows but his judgement isn’t very clear at the moment.

 

“Uh, hey.” He lets out awkwardly when they meet eyes. If he wasn’t so nervous, he’d probably be able to tell how different Jihoon is acting around him around now. He does notice the difference in the atmosphere, different from the comfort in the air that usually surrounded them.

 

“Hi.” Jihoon returns, still looking at him. Jihoon _has_ to know that something is off, because Woojin can’t even bring himself to look him in the eyes right now and that’s not how he’s usually like. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh? What? Yeah, I’m fine. W-what makes you think I’m not?” Okay, maybe a little less stuttering would have been less pathetic.

 

Jihoon snorts, “You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

 

“What are you talking about? I’m fine!”

 

“Woojin.” Jihoon takes a step closer to him, but Woojin is still focused on the nail sticking out of the door. Really, anything was better than looking into Jihoon’s eyes and dying right on the spot. That wasn’t the plan here, the plan was to keep calm until the seven minutes were over and then finally ditch this stupid party. “If you think you can fool me after all these years then you really are an idiot.”

 

When he finally turns his head to look at him, he regrets it. He regrets it so, so much because Jihoon is quite literally the epitome of perfection and his big brown eyes are melting him like chocolate fondue and who the fuck thought it was a good idea to stick them in here with the lights on? The room goes quiet, and the only thing Woojin can hear is the sound of his own heart practically beating out of his chest. All of the voices outside the door fade out into nothingness, there’s nothing else he can focus on except _Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon_. He’s looking at him and he knows that Jihoon knows, how could he not when there’s warmth and love bursting at the seams of his heart, so clearly translated through the look in his eyes. And maybe, it’s time that he stops trying to hide it.

 

“Okay I’m going to give it to you straight up, no lying because we’re best friends. But _because_ we’re best friends, means that you can’t let this stupid little thing stop us from being friends. If you ditch me after this I will literally come back to haunt you. I won’t even be dead but I’ll haunt you because that would be such a shitty thing to do, Jihoon. I don’t know why I’m already getting mad at you when nothing’s even happened yet but consider this a warning.”

 

Jihoon is rolling his eyes during his rant and now Woojin is stuck trying to subside the sinking feeling in his stomach for what’s obviously about to come next. “It’d be great if you could just shut up and kiss me already.”

 

“And one more thing—wait what?” Either his ears are playing a joke or him, or Park Jihoon just told him to kiss him. For real.

 

He doesn't even have time to process it because Jihoon’s hands are grabbing at his collar, pulling him down and bringing their lips together. Woojin doesn’t allow himself to think, he just lets himself get lost in the moment. He could deal with whatever came after this moment later, right now he just wants to relish in Jihoon. In Jihoon’s scent, in his presence, in his kisses. In an instant, his arms are closing around Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer until his back hits the wall. Jihoon’s lips are soft and plush, everything he’s imagined it would be like to kiss him but so much more.

 

The way Jihoon is kissing him almost has him whimpering, he’s so weak in his hands. Woojin pulls him closer and closer, wanting him impossibly close. Jihoon’s hands are running up his arms and circling his neck, carding through the locks of his messy hair with one hand.

 

When they break apart, Woojin doesn’t even have enough time to catch his breath because in a second, Jihoon is reconnecting their lips, and it’s even more intense than the first time. His skin tingles everywhere Jihoon drags his delicate fingers across, he doesn’t even try to stop the groans that spill out.

 

They kiss until there’s a knocking at the door and they’re both gasping for air, heavy-breathing synchronically as they attempt to calm themselves down.

 

“I’m really fucking in love with you.” Is the first thing Woojin says, and Jihoon is giggling.

 

“I know.”

 

“I know that you know. Even Mrs. Jung knew. Literally everyone knows and you’re horrible because you know and you still kissed me like you feel the same way.”

 

Jihoon scoffs, hitting him in the chest. “Did you ever think that maybe I _do_ feel the same way?”

 

“How about you say something that’s easy for me to understand because my head is spinning right now and if I pass out I’m blaming it on you.” Woojin exhales out, frustrated. Leave it to them to be consistent in their bickering, even in times like this.

 

“I love you.” Jihoon declares, “I love you. I love you. I love you. Woojin I’ve been with you through your middle school emo phase and I’m still in love with you, if that’s not love then I don’t know what is.”

 

Woojin bites his lip to suppress the huge grin that’s itching its way onto his face but he can’t. He really can’t stop himself from smiling because God, he loves Park Jihoon so much. “I hate you.”

 

There’s a knocking at the door again, accompanied by an irritated voice, “Guys it’s been like eight minutes if you’re gonna fuck then do it somewhere else!”

 

Jihoon just places a finger on his cheek and turns his back to face him, and with a smile, brings their lips together again.

 

 

 

Another seven minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i literally just threw this together in an hour i almost passed out from churning this damn fic out in time for wanna one's comeback. this is my first 2park fic since cihp ended oh god its so messy im sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> as usual leave kudos, fuel me with your comments, etc ♡
> 
> follow me on twitter [@holywoojin](https://twitter.com/holywoojin) for fic updates and progress threads and leave stuff in my [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/holywoojin)


End file.
